Talk:Canterbury
Is this a town? Pierlot McCrooke 07:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't make towns without permission in the main namespace. I will replace it to your user namespace. 07:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::No, this is not a town yet but it is supposed to be once. Oh yes, I understand my user namespace is more suitable for this draft, sorry I forgot that and saved it in the main namespace. Hey, and what about permissions; is this a wiki hosted by Wikia or someone’s personal site? I really don’t like such attitude. --Mithrăndir 07:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::This wiki is a free wikia, as all wikias. Though we have a special situation: this wiki covers a nation, and that nation ís governed by certain people. Everything concerning the nation, concerns these people too. 07:43, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course it does, but only as a role-play. :) This nation does not actually exist, but the wikia itself does. You may play the king, but you may not grant permissions to someone to edit or create articles. Cause the king is only the role-playing king of the fictitious nation, and not the king of the wikia site itself, nor those people should govern the wiki in any way, no matter if they govern the fictitious country. ;) There is a huge difference between the two, and I don’t know if you can see it. --Mithrăndir 07:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Theorethically not wrong; though the situation is not as most wikias. We have a site, Wikination, that is controlled/managed by a bureacrat and several moderators. We have a nation that is governed by two heads of state and a totally democratically elected government. The site has one goal: offering a place for one nation: Lovia. All articles that don't concern the nation, have nothing to do with the site and are so, to be deleted or adjusted. If the nation's government claims that a certain thing, that can be a place, an event or an organization, isn't to be allowed, then it is not to be on this wikia too. See? :::::But, of course there is place for towns, but as we are a wikia: we have to discuss this first. It's a community project too. 07:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That’s all true, I was just commenting on your remark about needing a permission to make towns. You don’t need a permission to make anything, even though you may need one to make your creation a part of the nation. ;) My mistake was that I forgot to put the draft in my user namespace, and thank you for the "adjustment". :) But I certainly didn’t need a permission to make it. And of course, this being a community project does not mean that one should beg for permissions on their knees from someone else, does it? --Mithrăndir 08:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, but don't forget: as you have the right to create pages, the site managers and/or Congressmen have the right to remove, rename, delete or adjust them. 08:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, that’s right also, actually I wasn’t claiming the opposite at all, I was just trying to emphasise that permissions should not be needed to make. By the way, I have the right to remove most pages, too. There is a button above that says 'Move'. :) --Mithrăndir 08:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Not really sure this convo belongs here, but let it stay. --Semyon 12:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :This is an old conversation, actually. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 12:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, what happened was that Mithrandir designed a map for a town called Andreas and then went inactive. Two years later I came along and used the map for Canterbury, but the talk page somehow came with it. :) --Semyon 13:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC)